


浴衣小夫爆浆文学

by nori_0



Category: Doraemon (Manga), 哆啦A夢 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0
Summary: 看完漫画的跟风一波，自己避雷
Relationships: 胖虎x小夫, 胖虎小夫
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	浴衣小夫爆浆文学

是亲友想看的荡x小夫文学，万恶之源参考哆啦av梦漫画

今天是父亲出差的第一天，小夫早已迫不及待地约了胖虎在他家“借宿”几天，借口是要一起打游戏，胖虎的父母并无怀疑，便同意胖虎去小夫家过夜几日。  
胖虎带着一背包的东西出门了，父母出于好奇问了一句，“都带了些什么啊。”胖虎当然不能如实回答，编了一句，“这两天还得写作业”，事实上是他买好的各式各样的玩具，打算趁这几天在小夫身上试验一遍。  
一敲开小夫的家门，看到小夫带着黑长直假发，穿着一件粉色女士浴衣，端庄地跪坐在门前。  
“欢迎回来，亲爱的，”小夫放缓了语气，扮作一个贤淑的等待丈夫归家的妻子，结果没演一会儿就笑出了声，“我从静香房间偷偷拿出来的，没想到穿上挺合身。喂，你那是什么表情，生气了？”  
“等会发生什么我可不能保证，另外，这几天都穿这件吧，我喜欢。”最后三个字说的很小声，胖虎反手锁上身后的门，抱起小夫往里屋走。  
“你太心急了吧，我刚准备了果汁……”小夫被丢到了衣柜旁，胖虎拿了个枕头示意他垫在腰下，迫不及待地取出背包里的东西。  
粉色口塞，一大瓶润滑剂，还有各种型号的按摩棒整齐的摆在小夫身边。  
“挑一个，”胖虎边说着，已经撩起了小夫的浴衣，发现下面空空荡荡，双腿间毫无遮拦，任凭他的窥探。  
“是你来的太早我还没来得及……”小夫脸红透了，辩驳道。  
“算了，我替你挑一个，”胖虎在一堆玩具里挑了尺寸适中的一个，挤了一坨润滑剂在上面，撩开浴衣的下摆，用按摩棒的前端一点点撑开入口，发现比想象中的简单，“你自己弄过后面了？”  
小夫嗫嚅着，“我只是想到晚上可能会……就提前洗了一下，顺便……”  
胖虎笑了一声，噗的一下把大半截推了进去，把浴衣从肩的位置拉下，露出小夫瘦小的胸口，两只麦色大手各揽一侧，捏起粉色的乳珠。  
“好…唔……好舒服……多揉揉左边，”小夫拉着胖虎的手用力下压，指引着他的方向，直到把左侧乳头弄得充血，他双腿打颤，向前环住胖虎的腰。  
“我突然发现呐，”胖虎双手揽起小夫的上身，手指各掌控一侧乳头，“这个动作是不是有点像手握着NS，扭扭左边可以四处走动，右边，向上向下移动视角。”  
“啊啊……唔嗯……两边一起……要射了，”小夫的双腿一点点收紧，双眼紧闭，十分享受其中的模样。浴衣下摆被吐露的蜜水浸透了。  
大概是肠液和润滑剂的共同作用下，按摩棒嗡嗡震动着从腿间滑出，胖虎责备地喝道，“这不是把地板都弄脏了么，夹紧点。”  
“不是你的就填不满，”小夫轻喘着，“快点来干我。”  
“哼，”胖虎故作镇定，其实裤子支起一大包东西，早已顶在小夫的臀上了，“你这个贱货，自己把腿抬着，屁股朝上。”  
小夫挪了挪身子，借着枕头，把自己的臀朝向胖虎，用手抬着脚腕把双腿向两侧打开，胖虎拉开拉链，早已跃跃欲试的东西弹了出来，直冲冲堵住穴口，小夫满足地闷哼一身，向前凑了凑。  
胖虎向前一压，直顶深处，只剩下囊袋露在外面，甚至恨不得把全部都推进小夫的身体。  
“果然还是你的肉棒最舒服了，”小夫痴痴地笑着，整个身体湿漉漉的，像是从水里捞起，软软地贴合着胖虎，下一秒被胖虎的双手彻底揉成一团烂泥。  
“操，你里面真是紧啊，”胖虎边挺腰杆边感叹，交合处啧啧发响，觉得衣服碍事，但看着小夫浴衣难以遮体门户大开的模样又觉得机会难得。反复抽送几次之后，小夫先行缴械，喷了一地的液体。  
“今天也射在里面，呐，求你了，”小夫拉着胖虎的衣袖哀求道。  
“不会像上次那样了吧，”胖虎仍有心理阴影，忌惮地问。  
“洗干净了，而且我吃了半个月的素，放心吧，呐，快点嘛，”小夫甚至自行摇动屁股，邀请着。  
胖虎按着小夫的腰，加速顶弄着，把小夫操得泪水直涌，不停地叫着老公。  
“老公……啊！好棒！用力点干我，里面还有地方没被碰到……所以多射点给我也没关系……啊嗯……”  
“那就给我吸紧点，不许漏出来一滴，不然我把你操怀孕。”胖虎说着，一巴掌甩在小夫屁股上。小夫沉浸在快感之中，早已分不清真假，吓得乖乖点头。  
一股精水灌入之后，小夫虚脱地粗喘着气，胖虎没有给他一丝休息的机会，拉起双腿又是一顿猛操，把媚肉操翻出来，又顶回，反反复复，穴口却始终紧致，的确把精水都吞在体内似的，一动就能听到液体晃动的声音。  
“还，还要继续吗……”小夫惊慌地问，他以为暂时会告一段落，没想到胖虎换了个姿势，把他抱起，两人靠坐在墙边，胖虎顺势把他困在墙角，一下下上顶，“不行了，太多了，会漏出来的！”  
胖虎仿佛没听到似的，把时间又延长了半小时，再次射入时果然有所溢出，小夫自己也感觉到了，连连道歉，“对不起对不起对不起，呜呜，肚子好胀，不小心就……”  
胖虎用力一按，居然从结合处一点点流出液体，像漏了馅的汤圆一般。一拔出，精水控制不住地流下。他随手拿起最粗的一个按摩棒重新插入，揪着小夫的头发，把他拉到自己身下。小夫撅着臀，一口含住胖虎的性器，支支吾吾地吞吐着。  
起初只是舔弄，胖虎上了兴头，按着小夫的脑袋反复拉扯，顶入喉咙深处。最终小夫上下两张嘴都被白色液体灌满，昏厥过去。


End file.
